Various approaches are being adopted in order to improve the power of power semiconductor devices which, for example, have power MOSFETs or IGBTs as semiconductor components. The inner contact elements of the device, for example the bonding wires and/or contact clips, can be optimized by the selection and strength of the material. The diameter of the bonding wires, for example, may be increased in order to reduce losses. However, this approach has the disadvantage that it increases the costs of the device, since on the one hand more material is used, and on the other hand new technologies, for example contact clips, must be developed.
It is known from DE 103 24 751 for the power of the semiconductor component to be improved by reducing the semiconductor component thickness. This is done by applying a stabilization layer to the front face of the semiconductor component, in order to mechanically support the semiconductor component while it is being ground down. However, this method is complex to carry out, and is in consequence expensive.